


Gríma

by Cyndicate



Series: Poetry Inspired by Characters of Lord of the Rings [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyndicate/pseuds/Cyndicate
Summary: This is my first poem in a series of LotR inspired poems. This was originally written as lyrics, but a friend convinced me to place it here.Also, this is my first post on A03





	

So, so many times I reflect back  
a life of comfort and relative ease  
There is more, so much more here  
This casual existence, always at rest

This calling is haunting  
Salvation, lies in the ruin  
This journey, eternal search  
All lies are buried within truth

I follow knowledge of an ancient wisdom  
but a world of light slowly goes to black  
I am no longer free, but a slave to greed  
Idealism inverted into acceptance of evil

This calling is haunting  
Salvation, a meaning lost  
This damn search, now halted  
All truths are a smoke filled wind

My back in a corner, a knife in my hand  
The source of wisdom is a hollow old man  
The way forward means I sacrifice my soul  
The knife slices through intellect and life is reset


End file.
